


Day 10: Game Night/Movie Night

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is so fed up, F/F, Fluff, Kara will do anything for Lena and that's canon, game night shenanigans, lena has nipple piercings and i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Day 10 of 12 Days of SupercorpGame Night/Movie NightLena is NOT a cheater.  (Except when she is.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191
Comments: 15
Kudos: 330





	Day 10: Game Night/Movie Night

“You won’t get away with this, Luthor! I will do everything in my power to stop you, just like I would any other villain!”

Kara sighed. “Alex, don’t you think you’re being just a little bit dramatic?”

“She’s _cheating!_ ”

Kara turned to Lena, who was standing quietly by the end of the pool table, looking completely innocent. The whole group of them finally had the night off together and had decided to have a drama-free evening at Al’s. Or, at least, it _was_ drama-free.

“How can she be cheating? She didn’t touch any of the balls, did she?”

Alex was fuming. “No, but she’s calculating the trajectory of the shot in her head. She did it with darts too! It’s like counting cards!”

Kara turned to Lena, whose smugness was written all over her face. “Did you really calculate the shot in your head?”

She shrugged, like she hadn’t just done something most people couldn’t. "I like to win, and I like math."

Kara sat back for a moment to just stare at the woman before her. Sometimes she forgot how intelligent Lena was because she didn’t flaunt it. She didn’t make you feel stupid when she spoke, or for not understanding what she said the first time. She didn’t go out of her way to show just how smart she was, how many things she could do. She just was. 

It was one of the things that had drawn Kara to her. There weren’t too many people on this planet that could keep up with the advanced intelligence of a Kryptonian, but Lena could, and Kara loved that she didn’t have to dumb herself down with the scientist the way she did with everyone else.

Well, everyone else except Brainy, who was happily drunk on his “ginger juice” and apparently extremely invested in the outcome of this debate. 

“Actually, I have just done a comprehensive search of known pool and billiards rules, and nowhere does it explicitly say that you cannot calculate the trajectory of a shot." He finished his thought by trying to steeple his fingers as he usually did, but missed due to his inebriation. He stumbled in surprise and Kara had to stifle a snicker. 

Lena calmly chalked her cue as Alex sputtered angrily. “Yeah well, the rules also didn't explicitly state that a dog couldn't play basketball, but we all still knew AirBud was dumb and wrong!"

It was a weak argument and Alex knew it, but she hated to lose.

Brainy frowned. “I am unfamiliar with this...AirBud. Is he related to Keanu Reeves?”

Alex rolled her eyes and ignored him, turning back to Lena. “Whatever, I can still beat you, even with you doing your nerd cheating.”

Lena merely smiled agreeably, arching an eyebrow. “Care to bet on it?”

Kara silently put all of her money on Lena.

***

Kara’s tongue stuck out of her mouth slightly as she tried to make a decision as to which Jenga block to move. She _sucked_ at this game. Her super strength made it very difficult to gauge how hard she could tap on a block to shift it out of place, and she always managed to send the whole thing tumbling down. 

As she made her decision and raised her finger to tap on the end of a block near the middle, a hand landed gently on her thigh, followed by the soft sound of a throat clearing. 

She looked up and to her right to see Lena shake her head ever so slightly. Frowning, she pulled her hand back and moved it further down the stack, watching Lena’s face out of the corner of her eye. Immediately, her head shook slightly and her left eyebrow twitched skyward, clearly indicating she should go higher up the tower.

Finally, she stopped on a block four levels from the top and glanced at Lena, who nodded slightly, sipping her scotch. She tapped the end of the block and it slid out with ease, a wave of triumph washing over her as she stacked it on top. She did it! She _always_ knocked the tower over! But Lena had somehow managed to pick the right block for her. As Nia took her turn, Kara wondered if she had been so obvious about her disappointment with the game that Lena picked up on it. That was just one of the many things she loved about her girlfriend: her perceptiveness. 

Lena always seemed to know when she was having a bad day, when she needed potstickers, when she needed a movie musical pick-me-up, and when she just needed to sit with her head in Lena’s lap. Of _course_ she would pick up on Kara’s discomfort with always being the battering ram of the group, even if Kara had never mentioned it. That’s just how well she knew her.

Play continued in a circle, with Lena making subtle movements to help Kara pick the best block. A finger twitch up here, a furrowed brow there, a tilt of her head one way or the other, a squeeze of Kara’s thigh that clearly said ‘ _gently_.’

Four rounds later, and Alex was starting to get suspicious. The game never lasted this long. Kara was a bona fide bull in a china shop. How the hell had she not knocked the damn thing down yet? She was actually starting to worry that she might lose to her sister, which _never_ happened at Jenga.

As it shifted to Lena, she watched as the CEO studied the tower and she suppressed an angry huff when she could practically see the calculations being run in her head. This was pool all over again. She scowled as Lena finessed an impossible block out of its space and stacked it neatly on top. _Fucking engineer,_ she thought to herself in annoyance.

The tower teetered precariously as it was now balanced on one middle block about halfway down. _Well,_ Alex thought to herself smugly, _this will be it then._ Kara would surely knock the tower over just by _breathing_ too closely and then it would be game over. 

She watched as Kara anxiously assessed the tower, not making a move just yet. No matter, she could take all night. She’d still knock the thing over.

Movement in the vicinity of Kara’s lap caught her eye through the glass coffee table and she watched as Lena hooked her pinky around Kara’s and tapped her thigh gently. Kara immediately raised her hand and ran it down toward the bottom of the stack. Alex’s eyebrows furrowed. 

Lena grabbed her scotch glass and tilted her head to the left like she was stretching her neck and Alex watched as Kara’s hand moved to the left after the movement.

Another tap on Kara’s thigh.

Kara’s hand moved down.

Lena’s hand squeezed Kara’s thigh.

Kara took a deep breath and gently, gently, _gently_ pushed the block out of its cozy little space and, not even daring to _breathe_ , set it on top of the stack, successfully winning her round.

_“Hey! That’s cheating!”_ Alex shouted, causing Nia to put her hand through the tower, knocking it over onto the table with a clatter. 

“Thanks a lot, Alex.” Nia huffed as she gathered the blocks up. 

“Who was cheating?” Kelly asked in confusion.

“Them!” She shouted, pointing to Kara and Lena. Lena, who had the poker face of a well-trained CEO, was a mask of an enigma. Kara, on the other hand, was not faring so well, her face beet red.

“Lena was calculating in her head again _and_ she was telling Kara which blocks to pick!”

Lena examined her nails nonchalantly as Kara spluttered next to her. “Do you have any proof of that Director Danvers or shall I have my lawyers sue you for slander?”

Alex glared. “I know what I saw.” 

Kara, finally gaining her voice, said with false confidence, “No body, no crime! You can’t prove it!” She stuck her tongue out for good measure. 

Lena shook her head. She loved Kara, but that was as good as a confession.

***

Lena was losing.

Lena was losing at _Monopoly._

She _never_ lost at Monopoly! But somehow tonight every roll of the dice had set her further and further back. She was in jail, out of cash, and only had about three properties left that she could mortgage. Things were dire.

She looked to her right where Brainy sat, flush with cash, across the table to Alex and Kelly, who were only slightly better off than her, over to Nia, who was somewhere between Kelly and Brainy, and finally to her left to Kara, who was the clear winner of the night. She’d snatched up nearly every property on the board, all four railroads, both utilities, had Boardwalk _and_ Park Place and had put hotels on nearly every one of her properties. 

An idea flashed through her mind. Kara would certainly do anything for her, had proven that a million times over. Even when they were fighting, she had apparently appealed to a 5th-dimensional imp to change time to fix things for Lena. (She had waited until Kara had left the night she told her about that to break down crying. No one in her life had ever cared enough about her to go to such lengths, _especially_ while she was being a total bitch to them. It had taken quite a while to feel deserving of that kind of love. She still wasn’t entirely convinced she was.) 

Kara had saved her life on several occasions, had moved into Lena’s penthouse because she knew Lena felt safer in the high-rise, even shared her potstickers with her. (She didn’t even do that with _Alex_.) Would that devotion extend to game night? Only one way to find out.

She waited until there was a bit of ruckus around the table before leaning over to the blonde.

“Darling,” she began, rasping her voice the way she knew made Kara shiver and pressing a kiss under the blonde’s chin. “Do you think you could loan me some money?” 

She stuck out her lip in a pout, softening her features in her best Kara-puppy-dog-pout impression. 

She needn’t have bothered. Kara didn’t even look at her, just immediately picked up her stack of hundreds and started counting. “Sure baby, how much do you need?”

She stared blankly. She hadn’t thought it through that much. She didn’t think Kara would _actually_ loan her the money. It was just Monopoly. Her heart clenched as Kara looked at her expectantly. She blinked rapidly to shove back the tears that were threatening to fill her eyes. _Quit being a baby bottom, Lena_ , she reprimanded herself, and quickly assessed her situation.

“Um, maybe $1000? Would that be alright--” But Kara was already counting out bills and giving her some of every denomination. 

“Are--are you sure?” She asked in disbelief as Kara held out a stack of paper bills toward her with a sweet smile. 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lena frowned. “Well, I mean...it’s a game. You bankrolling me might make you lose…”

Kara just shrugged and went back to straightening her money.

Lena stared at her for a moment in awe. God, how she loved this woman. She set about straightening her money and joked, “You know, I think this may be the first time I’ve ever had to borrow money in my life. Good to know you have my back if I ever go broke.”

Kara just grinned at her brightly. “Always.”

On her next move, she rolled a six and landed in jail, but now had enough money to bail herself out and on the next turn, she landed on the Free Parking money pot. 

Alex stared at her suspiciously, eyes trailing from her piece on the board to her quickly growing stacks of cash.   
  


“Hey! Where’d you get all that money from? You were broke just a few turns ago!” She turned to Brainy, the banker. “Are you handing out money? Are you keeping an eye on the bank?!”

Brainy steepled his fingers. “I assure you _I’m_ not the one handing out money.”

Lena never wanted to hit him more than in that moment.

“Wait, then who is handing out money?” Alex said, before her gaze swung immediately to Kara, whose bright red cheeks gave her away immediately.

_“Hey! That’s cheating!”_

***

It was absolutely Lena’s turn to pick the movie for movie night, but Kara wasn’t in the mood for Aeon Flux _again_. So she insisted it was her turn.

“No, Kara, you picked last time! Remember? We watched Chicago and you broke my table trying to do the _‘I Can’t Do It Alone’_ number?”

“No, no that was the time before!” (It absolutely was not.) “Alex, Kelly, help me out here!”

“Oh no, I’m staying out of this,” said Kelly, rising to go fill her and Alex’s wine glasses.

“Yeah, it’s best not to pick sides when the children fight,” said Alex smugly. “Wouldn’t want to look like we’re playing favourites.”

“Ugh,” Kara groaned, “you’re no help.” She turned back to Lena, whose eyebrow was arched defiantly, steel showing through her blue-green gaze. “It’s definitely my turn.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “How can we settle this?”

“Arm wrestle?” Kara suggested with a grin. 

Lena gave her an unimpressed look.

“Foot race?”

The unimpressed look twisted into a glare.

“Okay, okay...staring contest? Winner picks the movie?”

Lena thought for a moment, then smiled. “Fine.”

Kara rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck in preparation, while Lena merely smirked. 

Kara blinked quickly to wet her eyes. “Okay, ready?” 

Lena nodded, still smirking.

“1, 2, 3, GO!”

Immediately Lena yanked her sweater up over her breasts, exposing her nipple piercings to Kara...and the rest of the room.

Kara inhaled sharply, her eyes blinking several times as the shock of Lena’s actions settled in. She vaguely heard someone snort wine up into their nose.

Lena quickly put her shirt down, unperturbed. “You lose!”

“I think she won,” Kelly muttered under her breath. Alex elbowed her sharply.

Kara blinked rapidly to gain her bearings and tried to ignore the way all of the moisture in her body was heading south. 

“That’s cheating!!”

Lena turned away from her with pink in her cheeks and grabbed the remote, pointedly not looking at the rest of the room. “Aeon Flux it is.”

As the opening credits rolled, Alex snickered and kicked Kara’s foot when she caught her staring off into space, clearly _not_ focused on Charlize Theron’s narration.

“Told you she was a cheater.”


End file.
